Chocolate Chip Mint IceCream
by Willowed Moon
Summary: I wanted to make a fic about cammie and solomon being close. no pairings really. T for slight suggestion. hugs


**Chocolate chip mint ice-cream **

Solomon's POV

Today was the day where nothing seemed to go right, where hope seemed non-existent and all you can do is wait it out… today was one of those days… today was the day Chris Morgan disappeared.

It wasn't just me who feels that way, Cammie agrees with me that today always suck's the happiness out of you.

Both of us were in Rachel's office, just waiting for this tantalizingly slow day to be over with in peace. I was sitting on the couch, with Cammie laying her head on my tear soaked shirted chest while I petted her hair.

"**Hey pops?"** Cammie asked. She had started to call me that when I had started to treat her like I was her father after I caught her and Zach in the hallway one day. To my surprise she didn't get angry at me or accuse me of trying to take her fathers place. She simply played along, I think it's that she sees me as the only father she has right now, and deep down… I see her as a daughter.

"**Yes?"** I asked with a slightly annoyed tone from her calling me that. Secretly I loved it, but where's the fun in it if she knew that?

She smirked, knowing I wasn't at all angry with the nickname. **"I was just wondering if we had any more ice-cream left."**

I looked at the floor where thirteen empty bins of chocolate chip mint lay and one about half full.

"**Just a bit left, but I can always by some more**" I replied laying back down.

"**That's ok, this is fine" **she sighed as she got off the couch to lay next to the container and picked up two spoons and handed one to me as I stretched out on my stomach next to her.

"**Where exactly do your friends think you are right now?" **I askedas I heard a frustrated scream come from some where in the distance.

She shrugged swinging her crossed legs in the air. **"They'll figure it out soon enough" **she comforted in a monotone voice not even looking up from her ice-cream.

'She still wasn't feeling any happier' I thought. so I bummed her with my shoulder and settled my spoon, full of the now melting creamy, minty good-ness in front of her to, if not anything to make her smile.

Right when she was about to take a bite the doors to the office opened to revile a very angry Rebecca, an annoyed Macey, a scared Elizabeth and Zach, Grant, Jones and Tina, all looking incredibly at us, that's when I realized that the situation we were in wasn't one you would normally see a teacher and student being in.

With me in a polo shirt and jeans with one of Chris's favorite hats on backwards and Cammie in one of her fathers old flannel shirts and boxers with 'I heart blackthorn boys' (can you actually believe they make those, I mean honestly?) with me feeding her ice-cream. Seeing the red speeding across Cammie's checks, she was thinking along the same lines I was.

Tina was the first to recover **"OH MY GOD! **And with that she ran off. I faintly heard Cammie curse in Spanish.

"**Um, you want to **_**try **_**and explain this" **Rebecca said sweeping her hand towards us.

"**Not really" **Cammie answered as she saw the look of hurt/confusion/disgust on Zach's face. But sighed and sat up to start explaining anyway.

"**Ok first I SO don't have that kind of relationship with Solomon."** She stated matter-of-factly. I could see the hurt and disgust leave Zach's face but was left with a lot of confusion. A **LOT** of Confusion.

"**Ok?" **Grant drawled out, prompting her to continue while I ate the rest of the ice-cream. **"Well its… sort of hard to explain, but the best way to say this is that today's not the best day for either of us"** she said trying to make them understand. **"And so… here we are sitting here eating the entire town of Roseville out of ice-cream".** She looked back at me when she said that and saw that I had finished off the rest of what was in the container **"Hey! You ate all of it"** by that time every one was sitting on the couch we had been sitting on, not five minuets ago**. "That's what you do with ice-cream on a shitty day, my dear, you drowned your self in it" **I answered her still lying on my stomach, beginning to mope again.

"**Ok, I'll bite. What could be so bad that you two could possibly be so depressed about?" **Grant asked after seeing us just lay there.

Then suddenly Rebecca gasped. **"Liz! What day is it today?"** Miss. Sutton looked at her quizzically, but looked at her watch anyways. **"It's May twennn…"** she trailed off in realization.

"**OH MY GOSH, Cammie!"** she exclaimed as she and Miss. Baxter rushed over to Cammie**. "I'm SO sorry! I can't believe I forgot"** she apologizing with one hand over her heart and one over her mouth, leaving the boys in even more confusion. **"Miss. Baxter, Miss. Sutton, if you would please bring the boys into the light about all of this."** Tiltingmy head in there direction. They nodded together at the same time and turned to the boys still sitting on the couch not knowing what's going on.

And that's how I spent my evening…

…With my "practically teenage daughter", her boyfriend, and her best friends and there boyfriends…

…who are talking about there lives and families…

…and stories from Cammie about the misadventures she and Chris had when he was still here…

…eating chocolate chip mint ice-cream…

…on the floor of the headmistresses' office.

I wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
